1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to network communication between a server and a device in which various applications are installed.
2. Description of the Related Art
As use of the Internet has grown dramatically due to ease of access by using personal computers (PCs), devices that can connect various networks in the Internet have been used to provide various services or content to users. Accordingly, various service providers have transmitted and received services and content of various content developers to and from users over networks, by using these devices.